Doctor Whooves Stories: Episode 3: The Changeling Problem
by puropogo
Summary: The Doctor and Derpy land on Crystal Empire at the middle of the Winter Gala, where they met Shining Armor and family. But somepony else will show up to the gala, somepony from Shining Armor Past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 3: The Changeling Problem**_

**Writer's note: I hope you enjoy it. Working titles: The Doctor vs the Changelings**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 4:00 pm, Crystal Empire's Castle.**_

"Just… stay… still!" The Princess Cadance was trying to fit her daughter's dress. "It will open if you don't stop to move!"

"That's the plan!" Her daughter was struggling with her dress. "I hate it. Why I have to wear it anyway? Everypony had saw me without a dress before."

"Honey, please! We discussed that before, you must look nice to the gala!"

"But I don't wanna go! Dad won't push me!"

"I usually won't," a male voice came from the door "but your mother said that we must participate."

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, I understand you. I would love to be somewhere else but it's part of our duties, even yours, Honeydew." Shining Armor said to his daughter.

The daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor felt uncomfortable. She knew she had to go to the Winter gala with her family. All of the most important ponies in Equestria Society would show up there, and she, as one of the princess, she must go.

"Aunt Twilly will be there?"

"Of course, she'll show up tomorrow. Don't worry."

"And her friends?"

"Of course, who do you think made this dress?"

"Ok, I will put my dress." Honeydew said. She knew that Rarity specially made her dress just for her, and she didn't want to disappoint her. "Who else will show up?"

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, some ambassadors from the Griffin Kingdom… a lot of important ponies from around the world. I don't know if…"

Suddenly, Princess Cadance shut herself when she heard a noise coming from the room.

_VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP, VWORP_

"Yes, he will show up." Cadance said with a smile.

"Who?" Honeydew said.

"The most important pony of all."

As the noise was ceasing, a blue box appeared in front of them. Honeydew didn't recognize it, but somehow it was too familiar to her, even the ponies that came from the box.

"Thank God. I just wanna leave that place." The Doctor said to her companion.

"It wasn't that bad. We saw how Techie Champron was crying." Derpy answered to him. "Where are we?"

"Mmm, by the smell of the place I would say…"

"December 17th 1018." Shining Armor answered to them.

"How did you know?"

"I guess."

"Oh, that's true. Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"You are the Doctor from Gallifrey, and she's your friend Derpy Doo. That box in the middle of my daughter room is your time machine, the TARDIS."

"Right… How did you know all that?"

"We have met before. Or you will meet me later. Kind of confusing."

"You are friends with Shining Armor?" Derpy asked.

"That looks like. Who's Shining Armor?"

"Oops, I'm sorry. My name is Shining Armor, I'm the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire with my wife, Princess My Amore Cadenza."

"Just Princess Cadence" She said to her guests.

"Ah, Piacere di conoscerti, Principessa Cadenza." The Doctor said to her and softly kissed her hoof. Derpy raised her eyebrow. "What? I can speak in a lot of languages."

"Hehe, and finally but not lastly my daughter, Princess Honeydew Wisp." Shining said.

"Princess Honeydew? I've heard a lot of you."

"What? You don't know nothing about me." Honeydew react to the Doctor's comment.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"Honeydew, he didn't mean anything wrong." Cadence scold her.

"I'm sorry, can you leave me for a second? I swear I won't destroy the dress."

"Sure honey, don't worry. Doctor, Derpy, let us show you the Crystal Empire."

"Ok, why it's called the Crystal Empire, anyway?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, I get it!"

As soon as they left the room, Honeydew closed the door and windows. Then she saw her reflection at the mirror. For a moment, she saw a beautiful mare, an alicorn with turquoisish white coat and sapphire blue tail and mane. She looked like a feminine version of her father, until a brilliant green aura came from her horn. She still had a white coat and sapphire blue tail and mane, but now her legs and hooves have holes, her horn was curve, and her wings weren't feathered, they were diaphanous, almost transparent and they also have holes. Her tooth came from her mouth, like a vampire. She was a changeling.

"Why I can't be normal?" She screamed to the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 4:05 pm, Crystal Empire's Castle.**_

"Talk me a little about the Empire. Why it's called the Crystal Empire?"

"Well, obviously it's the home of the crystal ponies, this breed is known for two things: one, their manes and tails are shiny, and two, their magic is so powerful that their effects can be feel all over Equestria." Cadence explained.

"Cool. Why are you the rulers?"

"Well, the Empire fell on a curse by it's previous ruler. Both we, my sister, and my sister friends managed to return the Empire to its normal and happy state." Shining explained.

"Mmm, what's that smell?"

"I think the chef it's making muffins. If you want, you could check out."

"Thank you, Prince." Derpy answered, and run to the cuisine.

"She loves muffins." The Doctor said and leave.

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 4:10 pm, Crystal Empire Castle Cuisine.**_

"You had to run, right?"

"Sorry Doctor, but you must try this."

"Derpy, I don't want to…" Derpy put a muffin into his mouth. "Mmmm. It's good."

"I know, right."

"Right. But we must left something to the other ponies. I think you ate a lot of muffins." He then observed a mural on the wall. "Derpy, check this."

"What?" She said with her mouth full of muffins.

"That! Do you think he looks like somepony we knew before."

Derpy almost choked with the muffins on her mouth. "Techie Champron!"

"According to this, he is King Sombra. He was the ruler before the princes."

"Wow, he really looks like Champron."

"Only more menacing. Champron was a baby compared to this." Both giggled at the Doctor comment. "Hey, look that!"

"What?"

"In the corner." He then pointed to Derpy what he wanted to show her. "It's the TARDIS!"

"What? Really?"

"I've been travelling 900 years with her, I know how it looks like."

"Her?"

"Oh, yes, I talk of the TARDIS like if she were a woman, or a mare." The Doctor turned his face to the mural again. "So I met them before, and I made something great for them."

"Doctor! There you are." Shining Armor said. "I want both of you on the gala room. My daughter it's going to give the initial speech."

"Ok, we are going, Derpy, let's go." The Doctor said.

"Oh, no, you are not going like this." Rarity came from behind Shining Armor. "Maybe you are one of the greatest heros of Equestria but you must dress perfectly for the evening."

"Why? What's wrong? I'm not naked, and this suit looks great."

"Come on, I can find you something better. Maybe, another necktie, or a bow tie? No, forget the bow tie."

"Ok. No bow ties."

"Come with me!" Rarity took the Doctor to a dressing room.

"What? Why are you taking me?"

"We are good friends, don't you remember?"

"Well, the truth is, this is my second trip, my only friend right now it's Derpy."

"I know, you talked about this before. I'm Rarity, element of generosity."

"I'm the Doctor, element of… time, no, that doesn't sound right. Element of… Adventure. Yes, I like that one."

"Ok, element of adventure… take off your clothes, and I'll give you something."

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 7:05 pm, Crystal Empire's Castle.**_

"Why you take so long?" Derpy asked to the Doctor, who is wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie.

"Rarity couldn't decide. You look great." The Doctor commended Derpy's dress.

"Thank you." Derpy blushed. "You look great too."

"Thanks."

Everypony at the hall were waiting for the Princess Honeydew. But the time was passing, and she didn't arrived to the gala.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Don't you know what are we celebrating?" An unicorn came from behind him. He had a very dark amber coat, and a light gray mane and tail. He was wearing a monocle and a military suit. "What are you doing here in that case?"

"I am a friend of the family. They invited me."

"A friend of the family? From which House do you came?"

"I live in Ponyville, the Clock Tower, I guess?"

"I didn't mean that house, but you answered it anyway. Excuse me, The Duke Dusky Fang must leave you."

"Alright. Who's Dusky Fang?" The Doctor asked, but he got a stare for an answer. "You, right?"

"Yes, me. Don't you know who it's me, right? I'm one of the most important stallions in Equestria."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm not nice." Dusky left the Doctor alone.

"That was rude."

"She's taking a lot. Hey Doctor, why don't you bring her?" Shining Armor suggested.

"Me? Why me?"

"You are a family friend. Besides, me, my wife and my sister can't leave the table."

"Why? Oh, right. Protocol." The Doctor assured. "I'll go, don't worry."

"Thank you." Shining whispered to his ear. "You are her godfather. Sorry about the little spoiler."

"What?"

"Go. We can't wait forever."

"Ok."

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 7:05 pm, Honeydew bedroom.**_

The Doctor was standing at the door of his newfound goddaughter. He knocked two times.

"Honeydew? It's me, the Doctor, your parents are waiting for you." He knocked again, but this time he entered. "Honey? Can I call you Honey? Where are you?"

Suddenly, he saw a figure emerging from the mirror. She looked like the princess Honeydew, but now she had holes in her legs and in her wings. "Who are you?"

The figure opened her eyes and the Doctor started to feel dizzy. "What? What is happening?" He suddenly felt somewhere else. He felt in the space, in an older body, and he remembered, the first time someone gave her life to save him. "Katarina?"

_**December 4, AD 4000, Spar 7-40**_

"We're changing course. Now release that girl."

The Doctor saw and recognize the man who was talking. He was himself, so many years before, in his first body. He then saw the other people, and then, he saw Katarina, struggling with the prisoner Kirksen.

"No, Katarina! No!" The Doctor said, but nonetheless she didn't hear him, nor the old Doctor, nor anyone there. She pulled herself free from Kirksen, but she pressed the outer doors button and she, along with Kirksen, were blown out from the Spar.

"Katarina." The Doctor revived this pain again.

"I hope she's reached her Place of Perfection." The older Doctor said.

"Yes, but not that way." Steven, his companion at the time replied.

"She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. She wanted to save our lives and perhaps the lives of all the other beings of the Solar System. I hope she's found her Perfection. Oh, how I shall always remember her as one of the Daughters of the Gods. Yes, as one of the Daughters of the Gods."

_**December 17, 1018 CE, 7:25 pm, Honeydew bedroom.**_

"Doctor, are you here?" Derpy asked, "Doctor?" Then she noticed the Doctor lying on the ground. "Doctor! Please, somepony help me! Doctor! Doctor!"

A whisper came from the Doctor's mouth. "Katarina."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 8:00 am, Crystal Empire's Castle Rooms.**_

The Doctor was resting on a bed on one of the castle's rooms. He was found unconscious and with a high fever by the Royal Guards and Derpy. Next to the Doctor was Derpy on a chair, waiting to a response by the Doctor, hoping that he was ok.

"What? What? What?" The Doctor screamed, scaring Derpy.

"Doctor, are you alright?"

"If the square on the hypotenuse equals the sum of the square on the other two sides, why is a mouse when it spins?"

"What?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor collapsed. But when Derpy got closer, the Doctor get up again. "Ah! ¿Pero qué hago? Hubo algo raro en esa habitación. Derpy, hay que hacer algo. ¿Por qué hablo en español? No entenderás una sola palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad?" As Derpy stayed quiet, the Doctor spoke again. "What I am doing? There was something strange in that room. Derpy, we must do something. Why I was speaking in spanish? You didn't understand a single word of what I was saying, right?"

"Riiight, what were you saying?"

"What you heard. Now, we got a situation here. When I was looking for Honeydew there was a strange creature in her room. I don't know why, but then I felt like somepony was draining my energy, my life, that must be the moment when you found me."

"Yes, but neither me or Honeydew saw something strange."

"Really? We must check out, now" The Doctor get up from his bed and start heading to the door until Derpy asked him a personal question.

"Who's Katarina?" The Doctor stopped.

"What did you said?"

"You were saying that all night."

"Katarina… she was my first failure."

"What?"

"She was a slave. Then she was a friend. I took her from her home, I wanted to show her the stars, the future, I wanted to show her that she deserved more than she got. I wanted to give her hope, but…"

"What happened?"

"She…" The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing, "She thought I was a god. She gave her life trying to save mine."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I guess. I hope she's in a better place. But there's something more."

"What?"

"I remembered her death after I saw the creature."

"Really?"

"Yes. Does that say something to you?"

"No, but this is bad. We must look for something."

"Right. What is the place where you look for information you don't have?"

"A library?"

"Great, now, to the library. _Allons-y!_"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 8:00 am, Crystal Library.**_

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that fits the description I'm looking for. Aha! I found something."

"What?"

"_**Changeling: **__Breed of pony who has the power of absorbing love and energy. They can change their shapes to look like any other pony. They are considered dangerous. They used to live in the Changeling Kingdom until…"_

"Until what?"

"I don't know, there are missing pages."

"Do you think a changeling attacked you? Why?"

"Maybe it was feeding on me. Maybe I did something in their future, I don't know. But now, I believe there's a Changeling in the Crystal Empire. We must find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor now."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:00 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"I'll behave, I'll behave, I'll behave." Princess Honeydew were whispering to herself when she noticed somepony behind her. "AHHHH! Oh, it's you. My godfather."

"Hi, ummm, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure that…"

"Yes, Doctor, I'm fine."

"Oh, good."

"Good."

"Good. I thought you would be scared of the…"

"Sight of you unconscious and mumbling strange words? I've seen worse things."

"Yeah, me too. Listen, we can talk in private."

"No."

"Ok, let's go to…"

"I said no, Doctor." Honeydew was staring.

"Ok. ok." The Doctor and Derpy started to leave. "I'll see you later, Honey."

"Princess Honeydew Wisp to you."

"Ok, see you later Honey."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:30 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"I'll behave, I'll behave, I'll behave." Honeydew was whispering to herself until she noticed the doors were open, and then she saw entering six mares to the castle. Among them there was her aunt. "Aunt Twily!"

"Little Honey!" They run to hug each other. "Nice saddle."

"Do you like it? I hate it! No offense, Rarity."

"Oh, sure, don't worry, it's just…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like wear those things. We are most of the time naked, why we have to wear this on occasions like this?"

"I understand, it's just…"

"I know, thank you Rarity. Pinkie!"

"Honey! Are you really really really waiting for fun!"

"Yes, please!" Honeydew answered to Pinkie Pie. While she was talking to her aunt and friends, she didn't notice that the Doctor was on the other side of the hall.

"Wow, she's social."

"Those… those are my neighbors, Doctor."

"I know, I'll never forget Pinkie Pie. She's still scary."

"Hehe. Where am I at this moment?"

"Who knows?" The Doctor smiled at her companion. "Come on, let's find Shining Armor."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:40 am, Crystal Empire Castle Outskirts.**_

Shining Armor was receiving some food orders to the kitchen when he noticed the Doctor and Derpy running to him.

"Doctor. I'm glad to see you ok."

"Shining, there's something really important to… why so much food?"

"Pinkie just arrived."

"Wow, ok, seriously, I think I know what attacked me."

"Really?"

"Yes, a changeling." Shining Armor face was sober. He didn't expected to hear that word again, at least from another pony. "I think there's a changeling over here."

"Doctor, you must be careful of what you say. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You must be careful of what are you saying."

"But if a changeling is in the Crystal Empire…" Derpy said.

"I know what happened. There was a changeling invasion before. I thought she was my fiance, thanks to my sister it was repelled, but since that there were minor attempts." Shining Armor said. "I know what can happen in a situation like this. And I know that if you say something like that you must be sure of what are you saying."

"Really?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, you saved my life before."

"When?"

"Spoilers, I can't tell you. But you must be careful. Both of you."

"We'll be careful."

"Ok. Thanks for the information." Shining Armor said, leaving behind the Doctor and Derpy.

"That's strange. He knows something that both of us don't"

"Well, he faced a changeling invasion before."

"No, it's not that. He knows there is a changeling here. Or at least he suspects that."

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the castle.

"What was that?"

"Let's go!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:30 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Let me through, I'm a Doctor! Let me pass." The Doctor and Derpy ran through the ponies until they saw a fainted pony.

"Fluttershy?"

"Let me see." The Doctor pulled his screwdriver and scanned the unconscious pegasus. "She's fine. Just unconscious."

"What happened to her?"

"Not to sure, take her to her bedroom, now."

"Not necessary." Fluttershy said. "I'm ok, I'm awake now."

"Your temperature is really low. You must caught a fever. What happened?"

"I don't know, I was talking to… Honeydew when suddenly, I felt like something was… taking something from me."

"Were you with somepony else?"

"No, just with Honeydew."

"Ok, thanks." Then the Doctor spoke to other ponies. "You, take her to her bedroom. She needs to rest."

When the Doctor was talking to the ponies, trying to find a witness, Derpy saw a lonely crying pony in the background. Recognizing her, she went to the Princess Honeydew to talk to her.

"Hey. are you alright?"

"She wasn't supposed to be hurt. She's so sweet."

"Don't worry. She's fine. Don't cry."

"I am a monster."

"No, you are not. Tell me what happened. I can help you."

"No, you can't." Honeydew said.

"Why not?"

"Simply, you can't help me."

Suddenly, Derpy started to feel a fever. She then saw herself in a house, and then she saw a face that she hadn't seen in a really long time ago.

"Mummy?"

_**March 8, 992 CE, 7:30 pm, Everfree Forest.**_

Everfree Forest is a dangerous place, even for the most skilled ponies. There are a lot of monsters and creatures in the forest that attack and feed on ponies. That night, however, there were new things in the forest. Bubbles. There was a pegasus filly making bubbles. She was making bubbles until she noticed she was alone, and she drop her bubble wand. She started to move, but she couldn't move quite right. Then she tried to say something, maybe somepony would listen to her and help her.

"Mummy. Mummy."

But the Forest was silent as ever, and nopony came to help her.

"Mummy. Mummy."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:45 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Derpy, Derpy? Are you alright? Derpy, wake up!" The Doctor tried to wake her up from her state. "Derpy, Derpy!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:45 am, Derpy's mind.**_

Derpy continued to call her mum, until she noticed a strange creature coming from behind. The creature walked on his forelegs like the dragons, but looked like a mammal. She recognized the creature as the same creature from her dreams.

"Derpy Doo. Such a little creature, lost in the woods." The creature said before laughing, and scaring Derpy who attempted to flee. "There is no place where you can hide. I am the creature of the night."

Derpy continued to run, she tried to fly but she couldn't fly quite right. She got cornered soon.

"Derpy! Derpy! DERPY!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's note: Thanks for the favorites. As soon I finish this episode, I'll write next one. It will include a Doctor Who Enemy. Who will show up? Spoilers!**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:50 am, Derpy's mind.**_

Derpy was cornered in an area of the woods. She couldn't see where she can hide or escape. The monster was getting closer, and closer, until she noticed a white light coming behind from her, and then she recognized the figure that came through the light.

"Derpy, wake up!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:50 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP, DERPY!"

The Doctor was screaming, trying to wake up from her nightmare. He didn't noticed the dark shadow running from behind him, but he noticed a little spark going to Derpy's head. He wondered for a second if he was the only one who saw that. Nevertheless, Derpy started to wake up.

"Oh, thank God you are alright Derpy." The Doctor exclaimed relieved.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Derpy then noticed that she was the center of attention of everypony in the hall. "What did just happened? Why everypony is looking at me?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, " the unicorn that spoke to the Doctor the day before, the Duke Dusky Fang, spoke to Derpy, "but you were the target of an attack." Everypony at the hall but the Doctor gasped. "I'm afraid somepony tried to attack you before."

"Why? I'm not somepony special."

"Maybe because you are tied to the royalty in some way. But don't worry, one of my guards will guard you to your bedroom."

"I'm sorry, but I'll take my friend." The Doctor replied.

"I'll insist that not only she, but you too, Doctor…?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Doctor. Both of you should be guarded to your bedroom. Guards!" Two of the Duke guards appear before him. "Take them to their bedrooms, now." The guards started to move the Doctor and Derpy.

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:50 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Hey, our rooms are not here. Let us alone!" Derpy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but the Duke gave us orders that we must accomplish. Besides, you are not feeling well." One of the guards answered to her.

"I'm not fine?"

"Both of us are fine!" The Doctor exclaimed. "How do you know we are not fine? Are one of you a doctor?"  
"Well, no, but…"

"Well, I'm _the _Doctor, and I say that we are fine. And to prove it…" the Doctor hit them with his fore hooves. "Derpy, I hate to say this, but, _FLY!_"

"Ok!" Derpy took off the ground with the Doctor in a couple of seconds, flying really close of the ceiling.

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 9:50 am, Crystal Empire Castle Outskirts.**_

"Are we alright?" Derpy asked to the Doctor.

"Yes. This time it wasn't scary like last time."

"I told you I'm a good flyer."

"Yes, I should remember that." The Doctor giggled. But then he changed his face to a more serious one

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Tell me, what happened?"

"What?" Derpy smile faded.

"You were shivering, and screaming, and no matter what I was doing I couldn't wake you up."

"I don't want to talk of that, Doctor." Derpy sadly said.

"Look, the changeling is there attacking people… ponies, and if we don't do something… you understand, right?"

"I… experienced the two most horrible things in my life… when my mom abandon me and… a nightmare I'm having lately."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. I'm fine."

"But, what happened, before that?"

"The closest pony to Fluttershy was Honeydew Wisp, so I talked to her to try to console her, and then, you know what happened."

"That's odd. I saw myself in the same situation. We have to find Honeydew."

"Do you think she have something to do?"

"Probably." Then they heard a scream from the castle.

"That sounded like"

"Rarity!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 10:00 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"I swear they were fine when we were talking!" Honeydew exclaimed. She was panicking at the sight of Rarity and Pinkie Pie unconscious.

"Right, they were just fine until you talked to them." The Duke Dusky Fangs reclaimed to her, until he noticed two familiar ponies. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Dusky, I told you we were fine." The Doctor spoke to the Duke.

"But not my guards!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, they left me with no choice."

"Right, Doctor. Why don't you examine them?"

"Ok, Derpy come on!" The Doctor examined them with his screwdriver. "They are unconscious, they are shivering. Both of them have fever. I say take them to the infirmary."

"You heard him." Two royal guards took the ponies to the infirmary. "Doctor, I think you know something is happening. Tell me, what is it?"

"If I knew what's happening, which by the way I don't, I would tell you? You are kind of annoying."

"I'm from the Royal Guard, I'm the Duke from Trottingham, your duty is to tell me what's happening, regardless of my attitude."

"Ok, in that case, I'll tell you immediately."

"Good. Doctor."

"Dusky." The Duke left the scene with his guards. "Sorry for the kick."

"Will you tell him something?" Derpy asked.

"Would you? I don't trust him. But now, we got to see somepony. Honey."

"What? What do you want?"

"Relax, Honey, just tell me what happened."

"We were just talking, I swear." The Doctor looked her into her eyes.

"I believe you, by now. If something else happens, call me."

"Ok, thank you, Doctor." Honeydew left to the Castle interiors.

"Dusky has a point, you know Doctor."

"Why?"

"She was around when the others attacks happened."

"True. We must be careful. Follow her, I must see something. We'll see you later."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 10:15 am, Honeydew Wisp room.**_

"Do you want to see me, BBBFF?" Twilight asked to her concerned brother.

"Hi Twily. How are your friends?"

"They are doing fine, but Fluttershy had a setback. She's back in her room."

"Good. Where's Rainbow Dash and Applejack?"

"The last time I checked on them they were in the woods doing… you know."

"In the woods? They are rabbits or what?" Twilight chuckled.

"Shiny, what are you thinking?"

Shining Armor sighed "The Doctor is suspecting something. I know I should trust him but… I don't know how he'll react."

"He's the godfather of Honeydew, even when I took care of her most time than he."

"Yes, but he told me he wanted to be his godfather. Besides, you are a cool godmother."

"Thanks, but seriously, tell him, maybe he'll found a way to help you."

"I don't know, maybe he should know about"

"About what?" The Doctor said before Twilight and Shining Armor. "Hey, Twilight, you look great. The wings are new, right? I don't remember you wearing them."

"Thanks, they are kind of old now."

"So? What I should know?" The Doctor asked to Shining Armor.

"Well, it's not that easy."

"It's about the changeling?"

"Look, in Canterlot, when I was about to get married to Cadence, there was a Changeling Invasion at the time. One of them, the Queen Chrysalis of the Changeling, kidnapped Cadence and imitate her. Everyone believed that she was my fiance. Well, everyone but Twilight. When Twilight revealed that she was an impostor, there was a battle between the changelings and the ponies. Only a spell of love performed by me and the real Cadance stop them."

"But they are back, right?"

"No, I mean, listen, there is something else. You must know it. I really thought she was Cadence…"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 10:30 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"What? What if I? No, no, no." Honeydew was wondering in the castle.

"Darling, are you ok?" Her mother was talking to her, trying to comfort her, but then she felt dizzy.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Honeydew tried to help her mother, but the Princess of the Crystal Empire fell unconscious to the ground.

"Mummy! Please, please no!"

"Oh no!" Honeydew heard a female voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw Derpy staring at her.

"Derpy, please, help me!" Then she saw the Duke Dusky Fang staring at her.

"No! I always knew you were a trouble! That's why you are not allowed in Trottingham!" Dusky Fang exclaimed to her.

"But, but…"

"Guards! Guards! Royal Guards!"

The room was filled with curious ponies before the Royal Guard arrived.

"What is happening here?"

"She is the one attacking us!" Dusky pointed to Honeydew. "Look what have she done to the Princess Cadence!"

"I didn't, It wasn't my…" Honeydew tried to say something to the mob, whom were becoming angrier.

"Why she would do that?" One of the Royal Guards asked. "Why the Princess Honeydew would attack her own mother?"

"She's not the princess Honeydew Wisp." Dusky said. "She's a changeling!" Everyone gasped.

"I'm not! I'm not! Please, somepony, trust me, I didn't! I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Honeydew was crying.

"Don't cry, you pathetic monster!" Dusky Fang performed a spell to her. "Show your true self! Monster!"

Suddenly, a flash of light involved Honeydew Wisp, revealing a creature with black hooves, diaphanous transparent wings, holes all over her feet and wings, a curve horn and big green eyes. There was a changeling in the Crystal Empire.

"I… I… I can explain… I… I…"

"Capture her!"

"Trap her!"

"Banish that monster!"

"I… I AM NOT A MONSTER!" A big bang was heard in the Crystal Castle, and the changeling disappeared.

"Find her!" Dusky ordered. "If she tries to escapes, kill her."

All the guards were running from the area, trying to find the changeling, when Shining Armor appeared with Twilight Sparkle and the Doctor.

"What did just happened?"

"Your highness, there was another attack. I don't know how to tell you this but…" the royal guard pointed to the unconscious princess.

"CADENCE!" Both Shining Armor and Twilight screamed and run to her. The Doctor examined her.

"She looks worse than the others ponies that were attacked."

"A changeling attacked her, sir." The Royal Guard informed.

"What?"

"Yes, Doctor." Derpy said. "I saw what happened. It was imitating the Princess Honeydew and then attacked Princess Cadence."

"What?" The Doctor looked at the guards. "Let us have this private conversation. Go around and do your guard… guardy things, ok?"

"Sir?"

"Do what he said." Shining Armor ordered. "Now!"

"Right, sit!" The guards left the four alone.

"So do you say Honeydew Wisp was being replaced by a changeling?"

"Yes, Doctor. If we hurry, maybe we could catch it."

"What if I tell you Honeydew wasn't replaced by a changeling?"

"What?"

"Honeydew Wisp is a half-changeling. She's the daughter of Shining Armor and Queen Chrysalis."

"What?"

"And there are more surprises. There's another changeling."

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 10:40 am, Crystal Empire Castle Woods.**_

"Call immediately Captain Shining Armor! We found two victims of the changeling!"

"Just take them to the infirmary. I think the Captain has more things to think, like where is his daughter or something like that."

"Sir, they are the elements of harmony. They are Rainbow Dash and Applejack."

"What? They are…?"

"No, just unconscious, but weak."

"Take them to the infirmary and inform Shining Armor about what happened."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:00 am, Crystal Empire Castle Infirmary.**_

"Hang on, my love, hang on" Shining Armor was whispering to his wife's ear, hoping that somehow she would be listening to him. "Hang on."

"Ok, I don't get it, Doctor" Derpy was confused, she was walking from one side of the room to the other, "Honeydew is a changeling. How?"

"It's a delicate subject here, but Princess Cadance was imprisoned beneath Canterlot while Queen Chrysalis was posing like her. And Shining Armor thought it was better to go ahead with the Honey Moon before the wedding so…"

"Doctor!" Twilight scold him.

"But, there is no way a pony can have a baby with a changeling." Derpy exclaimed.

"Why not? It's just another breed of ponies in this world. Like the pegasi or the unicorns."

"But if Honeydew was a changeling, why the attacks were today and not before?"

"That's a good question, Derpy. I haven't found the answer, but I will find it, soon."

They then saw two royal guards running with two unconscious ponies.

"Rainbow Dash! Applejack! What happened to you?"

"They are like Cadence or the others. Wait a second, I see something here."

"What?"

"I can't explain right here, but I can tell you on the way, Twilight, Derpy, follow me."

When they left the room, the Doctor started to talk again. "Well, someone had see a pattern or something unusual?"

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were acting normal after they woke up from the nightmare they were having, but all of them fell unconscious when Cadence fell unconscious."

"What? What about you two? Why you didn't fall?" Twilight asked. "Doctor? Doctor?"

"Don't… worry… I… am…" and the Doctor fell to the ground.

"Doctor? Doctor?"

_**March 16, 65000000 BC, 1:30 am, TARDIS**_

The Doctor saw himself again in the middle of the TARDIS. But the TARDIS walls were white with white roundels. The Console in the middle of the room had white panels and more electronic buttons.

"What is happening?" The Doctor muttered for himself, until he saw and old face coming from one of the rooms. "A Cyberman!"

"Look out!" A female voice came from behind him. He remember her name.

"Nyssa? No, not this moment, please, not this one." The Doctor said.

"I must save Adric!" Another voice said. This one came from a large, blonde man, who was working on the console. Before the Cyberman attacked the man, Nyssa grabbed another gun and shot the other Cyberman, killing him.

"Look!" Another female voice sounded. This one came from another of the Doctor friends. Tegan.

"No, please, Tegan, I don't like this." The Doctor exclaimed. He knew what was going to happen.

_**March 16, 65000000 BC, 1:30 am, Freighter close to Earth**_

The Doctor then saw himself in the Freighter bridge. He saw the bodies of the Cybermen in the floor, and then he saw a young man watching the Earth coming closer.

"Adric?" Then the young man turn his head to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I tried."

"No, Adric. I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Are we gonna die?" Adric asked.

"No. No Adric, just you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

A massive ball of fire came from the wall behind them, destroying everything in its path.

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:10 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Doctor! Doctor!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry Derpy, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, must be the changeling. This time… was different."

"How?"

"Just… different." At that moment he noticed something in the infirmary. "How long they have been there?"

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack?" Twilight asked. "Ten minutes, why?"

"Ten minutes? Really?"

"Yes, why? You saw them in the infirmary."

"I'm seeing them right now in front of the infirmary."

"What?"

They ran to the infirmary, where Twilight tackled down the pegasus and the earth pony.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"What the hay?" the earth pony exclaimed. "Sugarcube, it's us. Your friends."

"You are lying!"

"I'm not! I can't lie!"

"She's right!" The pegasus exclaimed. "Twilly, what's happening?"

"Why are you pretending to be my friends?"

"What? We are your friends. We were collecting apples to Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy when we heard the boom and we ran over here."

"I don't trust you." A magic aura was rising from Twilight's horn.

"Twilly?"

"Don't call me like that! Only my friends can do that!" She shot a magic beam to both Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"No! What if they were the real ones?" Derpy screamed.

"Don't worry. It's a revealing spell." Twilight explained, and to her shock, nothing happened. Applejack still looked like Applejack and Rainbow Dash still looked like Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry girls, just checking something."

"It's ok, sugarcube. What were you checking?"

"That you are not… oh no!" Twilight ran to the infirmary, where she saw the unconscious Rainbow Dash and Applejack in their beds.

"That's us?"

"No." The Doctor said. "Those are changelings!" Suddenly the changelings raised up from their beds. "Tell me your plan!"

"Nope." The changelings said.

"One day will work."

The changelings attacked the other ponies, but Twilight put a magic shield in front of them.

"Shining Armor?"

"Twilight!" Shining attacked the changelings from behind. When he was ready to use his revealing spell, the changelings opened their mouths, releasing a green smoke that left unconscious the stallion.

"Shining!"

After the attack, both changelings left with a teleportation spell. The Doctor and the others ran to the stallion.

"He's weak, and getting weaker every second." The Doctor said. "We need to find the changelings and find Honeydew."

"What about Shining Armor?" Applejack asked.

"You and Rainbow must protect them. Don't let anypony enter this room. Not even us. Doctor, you and Derpy try to find the changelings. I'll look out after my niece. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good luck." Rainbow Dash and Applejack stayed in the infirmary, while Twilight. the Doctor and Derpy ran to the interior of the castle.

"Doctor. How we are going to find the changelings?"

"We are not going to find them while they look like changelings, they must have a disguise so nopony would recognize them."

"What's that disguise?" The Doctor stopped to run.

"Let me see your head."

"Ok."

The Doctor put one of his hooves in Derpy's head.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"It's called Telepathy."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:30 am, Derpy's mind.**_

"What? Where are we?" Derpy asked.

"In your mind. 10:30 am, the time you saw the changeling attack."

"Can you see who attacked the Princess? How?"

"I'm not just reading your mind, I'm seeing everything that happened in your past."

"That's impossible?"

"Really?" The Doctor smiled. "What's the color of the shirt?"

"What shirt?"

"The shirt of the pony behind you."

"How could I know that?"

"It's red. Look him, it's behind you."

Derpy turned her head, and in fact, there was a light gray pony wearing a red shirt and a black vest.

"Wow, I didn't noticed…"

"Your brain, it's fantastic. The brain saves more information that you need, and sometimes it can recall it."

"So… maybe I watched the attacker, right?"

"It could have happen."

The Doctor and Derpy then saw the Princess Honeydew galloping from one side to the other.

"What? What if I? No, no, no."

"Darling, are you ok?"

"Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I can't see anything new."

"Focus on something else. Where did he came from?"

"Who?"

"Who else? Him"

"Wait, What are you saying?"

The Doctor rewind the image and put back the scene of Honeydew and her mother.

"What? What if I? No, no, no."

"Darling, are you ok?"

"There! That shadow!"

"What? How did I miss that?"

"You were focused on something else, I don't blame you."

"No wonder he was already there."

"I always knew you were a trouble! That's why you are not allowed in Trottingham!"

"But, but…"

"Guards! Guards! Royal Guards!"

"Dusky Fang. The Duke is the changeling!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:31 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"He is the changeling!"

"By Celestia! The Duke of Trottingham is a changeling!"

"And he used Honeydew origins to set her up and cover his invasion!"

"Not just that!" A voice from behind Derpy came along. "I want to take and seize the power of the Princess to me and my fellow worshippers."

"And you are going to do that, how?"

"Doctor, nopony would tell you his whole plan, right?"

"I just had a small hope."

"That hope ends now." The Duke guards came behind him, and suddenly they changed to look like changelings.

"Princess Celestia won't allow this." Derpy exclaimed.

"Princess Celestia? She's dead." Dusky said before he changed to his changeling form and using the gas attack to the Doctor.

"What? Doctor!" The others changelings used the gas to Derpy, who was stumbling.

"Derpy? Derpy?"

_**July 1, 2007 AD, 4:10 pm, London.**_

"Derpy? What I'm doing at Torchwood?"

"Online" A computer voice said while the Doctor grabbed a magnaclap.

"First person perspective!"

"What?" A female voice came from his left.

"Nothing Rose, just don't move!"

Suddenly, millions of Daleks and Cybermen were being sucked into the Void. Rose was laughing, but the Doctor didn't. The lever on Rose side moved.

"Offline." The computer said.

"Don't move Rose!" The Doctor said to Rose.

"I've got to get it upright!" She moved to the lever, pushing it back to the right position, but Rose was getting pulled by the void.

"Rose! Hold On! Hold On!" But Rose couldn't hold on more, she slipped from her lever, and SHE was being sucked to the Void. "NOOOOO!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:35 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Doctor! Doctor, wake up!" Derpy was trying to wake up the Doctor.

"If I were you, I would be more concerned about you." Dusky said, releasing his attack on Derpy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Haha! You didn't see that coming, right? Of Course, Celestia's death has a meaning on my story, it wasn't just me being crazy. Ok, I'm definitely crazy, but there is a purpose. I swear! Please, any comments, any suggestions, any life threat is welcome.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:35 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Doctor! Doctor, wake up!" Derpy was trying to wake up the Doctor.

"If I were you, I would be more concerned about you." Dusky said, releasing his attack on Derpy, "What?"

"What?" Another attack came from Dusky.

"Again? This time I won't fail!" Then another attack came from Dusky, but Derpy wasn't affected at all.

"Haha! You can feed on my energy! I'm blocking you! I don't know how, but I'm blocking you!"

"There you go, Derpy!" A female voice came behind her.

"Rainbow? Applejack? What are you doing here?"

"Did you thought that we were leaving you alone?" Applejack said.

"But… what about Shining Armor?"

"We locked the door!" Rainbow answered. "Now, it's time to trap some changelings!"

"Well, I think this could be fun. Tell me, why do you think is our main goal?"

"Take over the world?"

"Of course, but what is our goal here? Why are we attacking the Crystal Empire and not something like Canterlot, Ponyville or Trottingham?"

"Why?"

"Because… there are two powerful princess in this town at this moment. And we already got the magic from one of them."

"Princess Cadence!"

"Actually, I got her magic, and I can do more things that just sucking your energy." Saying this, Dusky shot them a magic bolt, taking down the three mares.

"Where's Twilight? When the Doctor is going to wake up?" Derpy asked.

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:35 am, Crystal Empire Castle Woods.**_

Twilight Sparkle was running into the woods. She was hoping to find her niece somewhere close to the castle, to some place she hoped nopony could see her.

"There you are! I found you Honey." She saw her niece, still in her changeling shape, looking at the water in a pond. "Come on, we need your help!"

"Why?"

"Because you are the second most powerful pony I've ever seen."

"I'm not even a pony. Why do you say things like that?"

"Come on Honey, your mom is…"

"She's not even my mom! She loved me like if she were and I hurt her! I am a monster!"

"Honey, I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart, you are not a monster."

"Not? Look at me! Look my hooves, look my legs, look my wings, look my mouth. Do you think I am not a monster?"

"Nope. You are just scared. Look, you didn't hurt your mom, and even if you hurt her, it was an accident. When you were born, do you know who was taking care of you? Who nursed you?"

"No."

"Take a guess."

"You?"

"Yes, and I got to say, It wasn't easy, you were always hungry."

"What do you say? I always needed a lot of love."

"I didn't meant that."

"Oh my…! Did you… did I…?"

"You were just a foal in a basket. There was only one thing you needed."

"I didn't want to know that!"

"No, because you didn't need to feed on love. You were loved by everypony. It was painful for everyone, me, Spike, your parents, my friends, but at the end, we just loved you. And now we need you more than ever. An evil changeling attacked your parents, and we need your help."

"Why my help?"

"Like I said, you are the second most powerful pony I've ever meet."

"Right. I'll help you!"

"Good, now I am going to teleport us from here! If the guards see you they'll attack you."

"Ok. Seriously, did you have to tell me that? I'm gonna have nightmares."

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:40 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

The Duke Dusky Fang was attacking the ponies, who couldn't face against him.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Rainbow asked.

"Where are the elements of Harmony?" Derpy asked.

"In Ponyville. We didn't see a reason to bring them here."

"Great! Maybe we could throw something to them!"

"What?"

"I don't know!" Derpy saw the Doctor, and pulled his screwdriver with her mouth. "How does this work? Wake up, Doctor, wake up."

_**December 18, unspecified year, 5:16 pm, Gallifrey**_

The Doctor saw himself in a barn in a desert zone of Gallifrey. He recognised an elderly man entering the barn.

"Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me with no choice. Today, this war end. No more, no more…".

"Oh great. My biggest defeat." Suddenly, the old man turned to see the Doctor. "Umm… hello?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's an old memory. A memory I thought I forgot."

"Really, your memory goes…" the old man moved his hand in front of his face, revealing a new man, this time younger, with bigger ears and spotting a leather jacket "... like this?"

"Wow."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor. I've just met you and I think you are fantastic."

"Really?"

"Of course not! You idiot! You are letting him win."

"Who?"

"Who else? The bug!"

"Oh right. Wait a minute, how are you doing that?"

"Doing what? This?" The other Doctor moved to a column, and he changed back, this time he was taller, he had curly hair, and he was wearing a long red jacket, a large floppy fedora and a really large scarf. "Do you want a jelly baby?"

"What?"

"Of course not, you don't deserve a jelly baby. you're a busy man. You can't waste any more time here. Things to do, places to go. You have to defeat a bug pony. That's odd, don't you think? Thank you for the most interesting conversation."

"Hold on, hold on. Why I am talking to you? And please, don't change."

"Why?... Why not?" He changed again, this time he was was wearing a tweed jacket, a Panama hat and an umbrella. "What's the problem with that?"

"I hate that umbrella. And you didn't change your face, you just change your clothes."

"We are your subconscious. And I love this face, what's the problem with that?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just hoped to see the short guy."

"You are mean. I like it. But seriously, you can't be defeated by this guy. You have faced even worse things than that bug."

"I know, it's not just the bug…"

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." A female voice came from behind him. "We are not mad with you."

"Katarina? Adric?"

"Not just them." Another voice came from the other side of the room. He then noticed that the room was filled with all of his companions he ever had. "We are all here."

"I'm so sorry guys."

"Don't be sorry, we knew something like this could happen. We trust in you. Now it's time that you should trust in yourself."

"But, it's just…"

"No, no it's just. Just go ahead or I'll tell everyone that we were married."

"Ok, ok, Donna, don't be so rude. Thanks, thank you all."

The Doctor got up and moved forward.

"Allons-y!"

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 11:40 am, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

"Allons-y!" The Doctor woke up. "Before the battle continues, let me check something. Hooves, no hands. Mane, no hair. Fur, no skin. Big eyes, Margaret Keane would be proud. Teeth, I'm a horse. I'm back!"

"Doctor!"

"Derpy! And you the blue one, you are… Rainbow Dash! Applejack!" The Doctor turned his head. "Duke Dusky Fang! Nice to see you."

"Oh, you woke up." Dusky said. "Too bad, time to go to bed now. Go back to your nightmares!" Dusky shot his spell to the Doctor, but a force field between the two was formed.

"Honey! Twilight!"

"So, do you think you can attack my family, chase me, and trying to take over the world without no one defending against you?" Honeydew said.

"Pretty much… yes!" He shot his attack at the six ponies, while they were being protected by the shield.

"I don't think this could hold on!" Honeydew exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and aimed at Dusky. The shield was getting bigger every second.

"Wait! No, don't! Don't do that!"

"Sortez!" Both the Doctor and Honeydew exclaimed while the magic force expelled the Duke and his changelings.

When everybody was recovering from the battle, two royal guards appeared before them.

"Halt! You, changeling, are under arrest!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Derpy yelled. "She saved us!"

"Still, she was one of those changelings, and we got orders from…"

"From a changeling disguised as a Duke." Shining Armor voice rang all over the place. "She was the one who saved all Crystal Empire. She deserves our respect."

"Your majesty!" The guard knelt down before him. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but this changeling…"

"Princess Honeydew Wisp to you!"

"Honeydew Wisp!" The guard gasped. "The princess is a changeling?"

"Maybe it's not like you though she was, but she is still the Princess." The Doctor said.

"Yes." Shining Armor added. "Don't ask. I don't like how it happened." He said with his face down. "But I'm proud it happened." He said that with his face up, looking at his daughter.

_**December 18, 1018 CE, 7:00 pm, Crystal Empire Castle.**_

The rest of the gala went as usual, there was a wonderbolt show, a lot of food and the Princess Honeydew took part in every event possible. Everypony saw that she was a changeling, but she felt more confident that ever. Everyone complimented her and she got a good time.

"Well, you saved us again, Doctor."  
"Can I tell you the truth, Shining? I didn't do anything, I just woke up." The Doctor confessed, making Shining Armor and the Princess take a gasp.

"But… how… how?"

"Ask to your daughter."

"Oh, my…" Cadence said. "My baby, she could be even more powerful than Twilight Sparkle."

"Excuse me." Derpy said. "There are a couple of questions still on my head. First of all, where am I?"

"Umm, Crystal Kingdom?"

"Don't give me that face, seriously. Where is the present Derpy?"

"I don't know, we sent you an invitation but you didn't answer."

"Ok, second, what about Princess Celestia? How could somepony like her could be dead?"

"Darling, she wasn't the first Princess in Equestria. She got her time of her life. Since then, Luna is ruling Equestria."

"That's sad. But, finally, how was possible that Dusky couldn't attack me again?"

"Maybe Honeydew helped you. Everything is ok now, Derpy?"

"Yes, thank you. It's just that I've got too many questions in my head, and I was getting a headache." The Doctor chuckled at her comment.

"Well, I think it's time to go."

"Wait! Wait for me!" Honeydew was running to the TARDIS.

"Princess Honeydew Wisp!"

"Honey to you, Doctor!" Honeydew replied. "Do you really have to go?"

"Places to go, things to see. I'm still new in this universe."

"Doctor.. can I… can I…?"

"Nope." Shining Armor said. "Maybe later Honey, but you can't go to the TARDIS right now."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to Ponyville."

"What?"

"That's right." Twilight said to her niece. "You must learn the magic of friendship before traveling in the TARDIS. I know, but I went to that process to earn my wings and the title of Princess. Now you must do the same."

"Doctor?"

"Don't worry, I'll come sooner that you think. This won't be the last time you'll see us."

Everypony waved at the Doctor and Derpy who were walking to the TARDIS.

_VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP._

"Thank you, Doctor." Honeydew said, with a tear coming from her eyes.

_**Time vortex, TARDIS control room.**_

"That was great. What do you think, Derpy?"

"Way too much better that the Techie Champron Industries."

"Haha. What do you say? Future or Past?"

"Mmm, future!"

"How long?"

"500 years!"

"500 years? Ok, somewhere in special?"

"Nope."

"Ok, 500 years in the future. _Allons-y!_"

_**July 20, 1518 CE, 5:00 am, Changeling Kingdom.**_

_VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP._

The TARDIS landed on a foggy landscape. There were ruins of houses, huts, stores and roads everywhere. The ruins of a big castle was rising in the landscape. The Doctor and Derpy stepped outside the TARDIS, walking through the fog.

"Wow. Look at this place, Derpy!"

"It's creeping me out. Can we leave this place?"

"In a minute, check that!" The Doctor ran through the remains of a store. "There was a big battle here." They heard a big explosion in the surroundings. "There **is **a big battle right here."

"HALT!" Both heard a voice from behind. They turned their heads and saw two ponies with green jackets. One of them was an unicorn and his horn was glowing. The other one was an earth pony, but he was wearing a gun in his wrist.

"Hi. We miss something?" The Doctor asked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Changelings created by Megan McCarthy, Rob Renzetti, Lauren Faust and Rebecca Dart.**

**Please comment. Thanks.**


End file.
